1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to stored documents within data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to presentation of stored documents to various output peripherals of the data processing system. Even more particularly the present invention relates to efficiency in document presentation to the output peripherals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presentation of stored data within a data processing system may take the form of pixels on a display or dots printed by a printer. Each output mechanism has different requirements for presentation. Each mechanism typically requires different presentation parameters, such as the color space and resolution. For example a screen will commonly require 24 bit RGB data at 72 DPI, while a printer might require 32 bit CMYK data at 600 DPI.
“Tiles” are utilized to break objects or data into multiformat units and use various tile encoding schemes based on the data within a tile (e.g., line art image compressed with G4 coding but a contone image compressed with JPEG). Some systems have also used tiles to describe each object on a page using, at most, one tile per object. Usually the tiles do not overlap, but some systems allow the overlapping of tiles.
Currently, images stored for presentation on different devices within the same system may use OPI (Open PrePress Interface) technology or FlashPix technology. OPI is primarily utilized in printing and FlashPIX, jointly developed by Kodak™, Hewlett-Packard Company™, Live Picture, Inc.™ and Microsoft™, is a multi-resolution, tiled file format that stores images at different resolutions. In both cases images are stored in full (i.e., not broken into tiles and each tile stored separately) and the main purpose is to store the images in different resolutions. Since the images are not divided into units, and non-image data is not supported, both FlashPix and OPI technology are generally limited to image files.
Processing power needs to be invoked in an output device (which may not have much processing power) at presentation time. Utilizing a presentation device efficiently requires adequate processing power for each job sent to the device. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that allows stored documents to be presented on a variety of output devices with a reduced requirement for processing resources. Additionally, what is needed is a method and system that reduces presentation time of stored documents. Further, what is needed is a system and method that provides a more efficient use of computing resources.